


Gazebo

by arisejl



Category: Gayng Bang
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eating Kink, Gen, Kink Exploration, Oil kink, Philosphy, The Giving Tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisejl/pseuds/arisejl
Summary: When two girls share a pizza will the greasy fingers lead to more exciting things than lunch?





	1. Gazebo

**Author's Note:**

> For my children

The scene opens on a windy day in a run-down gazebo. Two girls share Pizza on two benches sitting opposite one another. One girl, the blonde, intently watches oil drip from her pizza and thinks deeply about this action. 

She looks up at the other you, "You know how this gazebo is run down; there's graffiti on the floor, spider webs and shit everywhere, but I still love this place and I feel bad that I'm trashing it ya know." 

"Like dripping oil everywhere",The other says.

 "Yeah, I just feel bad,you know." 

"No, it's how we show love. It's like we're dripping oil on it but we're using it. It's like if a tree falls in the forest and nobody is around to hear it it still makes the noise but the tree is sad like it wants to be heard. stuff likes to be used it gives it purpose, brings joy to its existence like The Giving Tree."

The blonde, playfully interjects, "so what you're saying is if I pour oil on you you'll know that I love you because I used you!"

Jenny, a bit reluctantly looks up and says, "yeah so what I'm trying to say is I have an oil kink."


	2. Seaweed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when night falls will two girls learn more about each other than they ever expected

The moon slinks behind clouds that lazily drift across the sky. Street lights and a pair of our of place headlights illuminate a playful game of volleyball between a group of friends. They chatter and giggle with each pass or drop of the ball. 

A little ways past the sands of the volleyball game, two girls are settling onto a swinging bench. They also share giggles as they glance at the volleyball participants. One of the girls, in her settling, places her bag on a nearby picnic table before recalling the snacks she packed earlier and beginning to dig them out of the bag. Looking up at Emily, she announces "I've got a tasty surprise!"  

Emily who seems to be slowly sinking into the bench seems mostly non plussed. She's still mostly full from a big lunch but still asks, "ooh, what kind of surprise?" 

"Seaweed snacks!" replies Jenny. She begins to hand Emily a package when she notes the girls languid position on the bench and decides to open it for her.

 For a minute the volleyball game is muted to loud crinkling but soon two packages are open. One is handed to Emily who at this point lies her head in the middle of the bench knees bent and feet placed near the arm rest. Jenny takes in her position and lies her head next to Emily's placing her legs on the bench in a similar fashion. 

The treat is somewhere between crispy and crunchy and both girls point out the noise they are making while consuming the seaweed. 

"ASMR," jokes Jenny. A few sheets in and Emily pauses with the seaweed mid air, as if questioning her next bite.

 "This seaweed is really satisfying because as a kid my kink was eating paper." At the remark the volleyball Game is muted once again this time to the surprised laughter bursting out of Jenny.


	3. faux update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tunes of our lives (literally just a playlist for the memes)  
> @Emily

https://open.spotify.com/user/jennythg10298/playlist/2roAHBTZlCvDmGXiiYOB4j?si=IB8uC-sGSa678e2bcU18bA


End file.
